


Touch to the Heart

by shimmerwings



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Fencing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmerwings/pseuds/shimmerwings
Summary: Panto is the best swordsman (not just in Wendimoor).
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Touch to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ways to Kiss Someone: In Joy
> 
> My apologies to anyone who actually fences.

Parry, riposte, counter-parry. _Touch._ For a fraction of a second there was silence, then the piste lit green on Panto's side and a point was added to the board. Fifteen points. End of the third period.

The crowd roared.

Panto ripped his mask off exultantly. His chest was heaving for breath and his hair was plastered to his head with sweat, but nothing could wipe the grin off his face. Years of practice had led him to this, his first Olympic win. Gold.

Kovács had also removed his mask across from Panto, but his eyes were shut and his face turned down in defeat. They both turned, though, as the referee stepped toward the piste to make the final call. Panto held his breath as the official words were spoken, then let it out in a whoosh as he thrust his arms in the air.

The next few moments went by in a blur, as he shook hands with his opponent and waved to the spectators in the stands. His coach came over to give him a hug, but all the while he could only think of one thing: Silas. His boyfriend was in the stands nearby, probably clapping his hands to pieces, but none of this would feel totally complete until he got to grab him up and let himself be showered with a million congratulatory kisses.

Panto let himself be led off to the side, his coach in one ear going over the key moments of the match. A bottle of sports drink was pushed into his hand. He paused in swilling it down when he heard his name being called in familiar voices. Heart kicking up again, he turned to see Litzi, his father, and Silas all standing just past the stanchions demarcating the athlete-only area. His coach nudged him towards them. “Go on, you'll be totally deaf to me until you get it over with.”

Panto gave him a grin of thanks before bounding over.

“Panto, you were amazing!” his older sister said as he swept her into a hug first. She pulled back. “Don't get me wrong, we're still going to go over the tape later, but congrats!”

“I wouldn't expect anything less,” he said with a laugh, before turning to his father, who was the one to pull him into a tight hug.

“You make your old man proud,” his father said gruffly. Panto fought back a lump in his throat. Those words wouldn't have come as easily a handful of years ago when he'd first introduced Silas to his family. They'd come a long way since then.

“Thanks,” he choked out.

His father gave him a few pats to the shoulder as they separated. “We'll see you after the medal ceremony.”

Silas stood a step behind them. Panto could see the way he practically vibrated with the desire to throw himself at Panto, his eyes bright and grin wide, but their normal exuberant affection with each other was tempered by the audience, along with the ever present media. Although they'd never tried to hide their relationship in public, they'd never exactly broadcast it either.

Well, screw that. He didn't want to wait to get his kisses.

Heart kicking back up into overdrive, Panto used his height and long arms to his advantage. He leaned over the stanchion to yank Silas closer until he'd fetched up against his body, close enough to envelope in a hug. Silas laughed, quickly cottoning on, as returned the hug with interest.

“I won,” Panto whispered into his ear, awe tinging his voice.

“As if there was any doubt,” Silas whispered back.

Chest feeling as if it was going to burst from overflowing joy, he pulled Silas into a kiss that would give the magazines something to talk about. By the end, they were both smiling into it too much to continue.

“Hey, I just kissed an Olympic champion,” Silas crowed, and Panto laughed and laughed and pulled him back in for another one.


End file.
